To protect people's life and property from fires when fire breaks out, escaping facilities, alarming systems, fire extinguishing systems and fire extinguishing activity systems, as the fire protection facilities built in a building or facility being in a danger of fire, are installed by their needs or should be installed necessarily in accordance with the laws related to fire protection. Emergency power except normal power is separately provided when power interruption happens and emergency generator power system is mainly used.
In addition to the power load for fire protection systems, an emergency power load for other emergencies is prepared, and so as to provide conveniences to the residents in the building when the power interruption of normal power happens, in this case, a part or all of the load of normal power is supplied as emergency power.
Commonly, the capacities of the loads for fire protection systems and other emergencies are almost similar to each other.
By the way, a method of breaking the loads for other emergencies at the same time to immediately protect the fire protection power when fire breaks out is most effective in view of fire protection, since the fire extinguishing facilities are activated, but a method of supplying the power loads for fire protection systems and other emergencies at the same time at the initial step of the generation of fire and stopping the supply of the power load for other emergencies as the loads are increased by the lapse of time is keenly needed in view of the fire protection and the escaping of the residents.
Typically, although having two effective ways and problems, installation of existing private generators is made by one of the following ways widely used.
As in illustrated FIG. 1, as a first way, a generator for fire protection systems and a generator for other emergencies are installed independently of each other. This ensures more reliable stability, but causes the number of generators and the construction area to be undesirably increased. So, the installation of the two generators is difficult to be adopted well.
As in illustrated FIG. 2, as a second way, a generator is installed having rated output capacity based on a capacity obtained by adding a power load for fire protection systems and a power load for other emergencies.
This provides the capacity being two times as large as a single load, thereby ensuring reliable stability in view of the capacity, but it is disadvantageous in view of construction costs. Since this way is more advantageous than the first way, it is adopted in some cases.
As in illustrated FIG. 3, as a third way, a generator is installed by selecting a larger load in the power load for fire protection systems and the power load for other emergencies for rated output capacity based on the selected single power load and supplying the power load for fire protection systems and the power load for other emergencies through the selected single load capacity.
This is based upon the concept where the power load for other emergencies is supplied upon the power interruption and the power load for fire protection systems upon the generation of fire. In real states, however, the power load for other emergencies is used at the time of power interruption, and the power load for fire protection systems and the power load for other emergencies are used at the same time when the fire breaks out during power interruption or when the power interruption happens during fire, such that the capacity of the generator is over to activate the power breaker for protecting overload of generator, which stops the supply of the emergency power, thereby providing many dangers in those states.
Accordingly, the present invention has a significance in that it can economically eliminate safety-threatening elements and therefore satisfy the provisions by relevant law and demanders by realizing reasonable technique which can solve the above-mentioned problems.
FIG. 4 shows another emergency generator power system having a single capacity which is capable of supplying emergency power at the time of power interruption according to conventional practices. The configuration of the lines is the same as in FIG. 3, but in case of installing a built-in emergency generator power system or in case of installing a bonnet type power generator which is called disaster prevention type generator, an ATS is installed on a main power line at the lower end of a main power circuit breaker, and a circuit breaker for fire protection systems and a circuit breaker for other emergencies are branched from the lower end of the ATS. The danger of the loss of the effectiveness of the installation of the emergency generator power system for fire protection systems according to the over capacity of the generator is caused in the same manner as FIG. 3.
FIG. 5 shows yet another emergency generator power system having a single capacity which is capable of supplying emergency power at the time of power interruption according to conventional practices. The configuration of the lines is the same as in FIG. 3, but in this configuration, the emergency generator power systems are installed in parallel with each other. A main power circuit breaker is installed on a main power line to which the lines via the circuit breakers of the respective generators are connected, and a circuit breaker for fire protection systems and a circuit breaker for other emergencies are branched from the lower end of the main power circuit breaker. The danger of the loss of the effectiveness of the installation of the emergency generator power system for fire protection systems according to the over capacity of the generator is caused in the same manner as FIG. 3.
FIG. 6 shows still another emergency generator power system having a single capacity which is capable of supplying emergency power at the time of power interruption according to conventional practices.
The system is similar to as in FIG. 3, but in this configuration, a high voltage emergency generator power system is installed. A VCB as a high voltage circuit breaker and a transformer are installed between the generator body and the main power circuit breaker as shown in FIG. 3, and a circuit breaker for fire protection systems and a circuit breaker for other emergencies are branched from the lower end of the transformer. The danger of the loss of the effectiveness of the installation of the emergency generator power system for fire protection systems according to the over capacity of the generator is caused in the same manner as FIG. 3.
In case of installing the high voltage emergency generator power system as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the high voltage power is directly connected to the loads, but generally, a low voltage load is wholly or partially contained. If power is supplied to the low voltage load, the high voltage vacuum circuit breaker and the transformer are installed between the circuit breaker of the generator and the main power circuit breaker. In case where the output capacity of the generator on a basis of the single load capacity for fire protection systems or other emergencies is selected in the generators as shown in FIGS. 3 to 6, overload is caused, such that the main power circuit breaker of the power generator is opened at the time of power interruption and fire, thereby causing fail of supplying effective emergency power to fire extinguishing facilities, thus failing to substantially satisfy the provisions that effective emergency generator power system should be installed in fire extinguishing facilities by a law. and causing dangers by the fire, and therefore such problems need to be solved.